


In the moondust

by galaxylove



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cameo jihyo/dahyun/chaeyoung, lots of fluff, not angst but like, sana's a lil bit sad to start with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxylove/pseuds/galaxylove
Summary: Sana smiles to herself in the dim light of the room, illuminated by the street lights outside that were casting luminous slivers of light against the walls through the open slits of the window shades. She falls back against the mattress again, wishing for a moment that she could sink into it entirely and just not be, just for a moment.





	In the moondust

**Author's Note:**

> just some soft, fluffy samo i procured at like 2am, as always - unbeta'd and unchecked so shout at me in the comments if i messed something up

   She falls through the door of the hotel room, taking unsteady steps on shaky legs still thriving on the adrenaline of the performance and the crowd. She’d taken the heels off in the elevator, shoes dangling by the strap in one hand and throws them somewhere on her side of the room. They never unpack neatly anyway, various garments strewn across whichever room they sleep in for the night, and Chaeyoung isn’t going to be fazed by another object added to the ever increasing pile of clothes littered on the floor.

 

  The heels clatter noisily, smacking against the dresser in the corner as she flops lethargically onto the bed. The sheets are crisp and clean and she inhales heavily as she scrunches them in her fists, pressing her face into the scent of what she _thinks_ is lavender. She exhales, all of the taut restraint in her body melting away into the soft, plush mattress and rolls herself in the thick duvet, not bothering to take off her makeup or clothes.

 

  Her mind is everywhere, thoughts filtering through at an unthinkable speed as she processes the day; where she went, the faces of thousands of people staring at her as she mechanically moved to the music blaring from the over-sized speakers behind her, that slight mistake she made on the second turn just before the chorus where her foot wasn’t _quite_ in position, the -

 

  She shuts her eyes, tries to let the rustle of the sheets drown out the disorganized jumble of thoughts each trying to demand her attention in full.

 

  It’s a lot, all of this. She wouldn’t exchange it for the world; she’s worked hard for this, she wanted this more than anything, and it’s _good._ She loves what she does - performing fills her with a self-injected cocktail of adrenaline like nothing else ever could, and she couldn’t ask for eight better people to ride the wave with.

 

  However, it was tiring. That much she would admit, and some days it got a little too big for her to handle.

 

  She did her best. She was good at that, but sometimes she just wishes she could lay there for a while - not thinking of the steps for a new routine, or how she’d have to wake up at 4am to have her hair and makeup done, or having to watch her every minute movement in front of a crowd of eager eyes just waiting for her to trip up.

 

  She breathes in, long and deep and slow and the thoughts start to filter out.

 

  In, out.

 

  The mattress dips suddenly and her eyes flit open, greeted by darkness as grabby hands wrap her even tighter in the duvet cocoon she’d managed to wrap herself in and press her into the mattress. She hears giggling, meaning there’s multiple assailants as whoever’s on top of her begins to rough house her around, rolling her childishly and bouncing both of their bodies maniacally against the complaining bed springs. She grins, tries to fumble her way out of her self-induced restraint but she’s pinned, entirely at the mercy of the girl on top of her.

 

  She’s greeted by the bright light of the hotel room as the duvet is tugged away from her face, revealing a mischievous grin staring down at her from her vantage point.

 

  “Hi.”

 

  Sana huffs a strand of hair out of her face, sure that it’s flushed red and her hair is everywhere at this point. She blows a raspberry at Chaeyoung in response, scrunches her face in faux anger as her grin widens. She looks behind the younger girl to see Dahyun and Jihyo watching in unmasked bemusement, not even the slightest bit sheepish.

 

  “Is there a reason for this unprovoked attack,” Sana begins, wiggling her arms free to pinch at the girl on top of her, ignoring her screams as she did so, “or is this just for fun?”

 

  She manages to pin the younger girl, throwing the duvet over her unceremoniously and wrapping her tightly in it’s confines. There’s muffled screaming coming from under the duvet as Sana jostles both of them, mixed with breathless laughter that they all ignore in favour of conversation.

 

  “We were coming to see how you were,” Jihyo begins, mirth laced in her tone as she fixes the older girl with sleepy, half-lidded eyes, “and to ask if you wanted to watch the moon with us.”

 

  “It’s super pretty tonight.” Dahyun chimes in, throwing herself onto the mattress with a heavy thump that elicits more muffled screaming from Chaeyoung.

 

  Sana smiles at the younger girl, easing up on Chaeyoung enough to let her breathe comfortably again, but not enough to let her gain the upper hand. She ignores the look of betrayal being levelled at her from the squinting girl, turning to focus on Dahyun with an easy smile painted on her face.

 

  “I think I might pass,” Sana says, tries not to feel guilty at the look of disappointment that sweeps over all three faces in the room at her words, “I’m just really tired.”

 

  They nod understandingly, although a little despondent, and Dahyun rests a hand on her shoulder.

 

  “Get some rest.” She says, voice soft and comforting and Sana almost finds herself leaning on her shoulder instinctively. Chaeyoung sits up, finally free from Sana’s hold and wraps herself around the older girl in a loose, love filled hug that makes something soft flutter in the space between her ribs.

 

  “We’ll all be in Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s room if you need us.” Jihyo speaks, low and muted as the two younger girls on the bed disentangle themselves from the impromptu cuddle puddle in a mess of limbs and light giggles. Chaeyoung’s hands reach out to fix the disheveled hair all over her face, tucking the stray strands behind her ears with a meek grin and a mumbled ‘sorry’ as she did so.

 

  They filter out the room, throwing out ‘good nights’ and ‘sleep well!’ as they leave, Jihyo reaching out to turn off the light and shutting the door softly behind them with a small click.

 

  Sana smiles to herself in the dim light of the room, illuminated by the street lights outside that were casting luminous slivers of light against the walls through the open slits of the window shades. She falls back against the mattress again, wishing for a moment that she could sink into it entirely and just not _be_ , just for a moment.  

 

  Her body sinks a little deeper and it’s enough she supposes, closing her eyes and exhaling heavily into the emptiness of the room. If she listens closely, she can hear the sounds of the street beneath them - the movement of traffic on the moon lit roads and the muted chatter of mindless conversations of strangers on the pathways. It’s pleasant, a senseless background track that filters out the thoughts in her mind and she lays there and let’s it play on repeat for a while.

 

  It isn’t long before the doorway slowly opens, letting in a beam of light that lights up the backs of her eyes before it’s closed again swiftly. She hears soft footsteps, tenses up her body in anticipation for another attack but it doesn’t come.

 

  The mattress dips next to her, a hand reaching up to brush through her hair tenderly.

 

  “Hey.” A familiar voice whispers, sending jitters racing along her skin and drawing a subconscious grin from her face before she even opens her eyes.

 

  “Hey.” She whispers back, eyelids blinking open slowly to stare up at her girlfriend as she reaches up with her hand. She find’s Momo’s, threading their fingers together easily and holding their intertwined hands against her chest.

 

  “You good?” Momo murmurs, shifting further into the mattress and, simultaneously, Sana as she moved.

 

  Sana rolls onto her side, curling herself around Momo’s waist and slinging an arm loosely across her lap. She hums non-committedly, can practically picture the softening of Momo’s eyes as the older girl adjusts herself so Sana can fit herself more easily around her. Her free hand makes its way to her head again, deft fingers threading through the strands of hair soothingly and Sana burrows herself deeper into Momo, taking deep breaths of scented strawberries and detergent.

 

  She feels Momo sigh, the softening of her tummy and her posture against her arm as her girlfriend relaxes into her hold, and she wraps her arm a _little_ tighter, burrows her nose a _little_ deeper into the thick fabric of her red hoodie.

 

  “You’re still in your stage clothes.”

 

  She hums again, whines when Momo begins to pull away.

 

  “ _Noooooooo_ ,” she groans as she feels a firm grip begin to tug her off the bed, pulling her uncooperative form to the end of the mattress.

 

  “You have to change, babe.” Momo reasons, and she’s right but Sana’s not going to admit as such.

 

  Sana’s pulled to her feet reluctantly, letting her girlfriend guide her around the dimly lit room and change her out of the stiff stage clothes she’d neglected removing when she came in. She complains the entire time, bratty whines filling the empty space of the room as Momo diligently pulls her into comfier clothing, tugging the over-sized hoodie over her head with a soft plop. Even in the poor lighting, she could see the surreptitious roll of her eyes as she smiled at her fondly, pulling the hood up over her head and fixing the messy strands of hair framing her face haphazardly. Fingers pinch at her puffy cheeks, Momo pulling a silly, exaggerated pout back at her and Sana can’t stop her pout from splitting into a genuine smile at the dramatic jut of Momo’s lower lip.

 

  “All better?” The older girl asks in a babyish voice, twisting and swaying her body as she presses her palms flat against Sana’s cheeks to squish them together comically.

 

  Sana frowns at her inadvertently, fixed lines marring her features.

 

  Momo takes her answer as a silence, stops assailing her girlfriends’ face and moves her hands to tug over-sized sweater paws back towards the bed. They fall back, landing heavily on the crumpled, white sheets and bouncing back into the air before falling into each other. There’s an arm around Sana’s shoulder, cradling her against against a warm side and she rolls into Momo, tucking her nose against the crook of Momo’s neck and slinging an arm around her waist.

 

  It’s still for a while, just the sounds of even breathing and the muted noise of the city beneath them and the rustle of the sheets against Sana's feet as her toes moved restlessly. It’s quiet, and that’s all she needs to feel at peace for now.

 

  “You good?” Momo murmurs softly, an echo of her statement earlier.

 

  Sana hums again, but this time she burrows deeper against Momo’s side and flicks her gaze up to see her girlfriend smiling down at her contently.

 

  “Good.” Momo hums, tilting her head to press a quick kiss to Sana’s crown.

 

  “You could have stayed with the others if you wanted to.” Sana says quietly, lips dragging against Momo’s skin lazily with each word. The older girl makes a vague noise of disagreement, and Sana pulls away to get a good look at her face.

 

  She’s frowning down at her, though there’s no malice, instead the furrow of her brows are threaded with confusement.

 

  “I could have,” She begins, voice low and tinged with the beginning of sleep, “but the moon isn’t as pretty as you are.”

 

  Something light and fleeting tugs at the bottom of her stomach, etching a grin into her cheekbones against her will.

 

  “Who taught you that one, Nayeon?”

 

  Momo hums again and Sana laughs, turning her head to look out the window.

 

  The moon has risen enough to be visible above the building opposite their hotel, peeking out from behind the clouds and tinged red if she squints just enough. It’s large, much bigger than it should be and Sana finds herself feeling a little bit of that guilt she had suppressed earlier at rejecting Jihyo’s invitation.

 

  “It’s a super blue blood moon,” she hears from behind her, sheets rustling as Momo sits up behind her to tuck her chin on her shoulder, “some big lunar event that hasn’t happened in like, 150 years or something.” She mentions offhandedly, hands moving slowly to rest on Sana’s hips.

 

  Sana turns her head, presses a quick kiss to Momo’s cheek and returns her gaze to the window.

 

  “Did you know that, or did Jeongyeon tell you?”

 

  She couldn’t see the narrowing of Momo’s eyes behind her, but she could hear the faux hurt in her voice in her response.

 

  “Hey,” she begins, arms moving to wrap around her waist and give a chastising squeeze, “I pay attention to the news you know. This event is _kind_ of pretty big, y’know.”

 

  “I didn’t know.” Sana murmurs, eyes trained on the luminous moon hanging heavily in the sky. Momo presses short, tender kisses to her jawline, and Sana turns around to face the older girl fully.

 

  “It’s hard to keep up. With everything that’s going on.” Momo reassures her, eyes soft as she crosses her legs and sits back on the bed. Sana scoots forward, sitting in the niche crook of Momo’s lap and wrapping her legs around her back, slumping forward to press her head against a firm shoulder. Momo envelops her, holding her in a warm embrace that Sana wants nothing more than to melt into, pulling her flush against her. Her hands are rubbing soothing circles on her back, criss-crosses and intricate patterns that make Sana smile into the thick folds of Momo’s hoodie.

 

  “Yeah.” Sana exhales heavily, fingers playing with the fabric under her fingertips absently.

 

  It was tiring. Everything that was going on, but at least she had warm, sturdy arms to hold her up whenever she felt like falling down.

 

  Sana pulls away, hands reaching up to gently pull Momo forward into a soft, unrushed kiss. She feels Momo smile against her, feels the hands plant themselves firmly on either side of her waist and feels herself grinning against eager, pliant lips. They break apart, and Sana leans back to take it all in.

 

  Momo, basked in the fluorescent glow of the streetlights and she thinks perhaps a little bit of moonlight, looking at her with constellations and galaxies filling her eyes and stardust trailing from her lips. Familiar hands make their way to her face once more, cupping her cheeks tenderly as her thumb stroked soothing arcs against her skin.

 

  “The moon tonight is beautiful, isn’t it?” Momo murmurs in their native tongue, eyes never leaving Sana’s face for a moment as she spoke. Sana laughs, hearty and a little wet as something akin to love gets stuck in her throat, and she leans in for another kiss, this one deeper and lasting until they both had to pull away for air.

 

  Momo gasps as they break apart, breath fanning against her skin and the filling the room with the sound of laboured breathing and distant car horns.

 

  “It is.” Sana responds in kind, head tilting forward to knock against Momo’s own and press a tender kiss to the tip of her nose. It’s enough, it’s always more than enough, and she lets herself bury her love in the soft glow of the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> so someone i follow on twitter briefly mentioned that whole "the moon tonight is beautiful" japanese quote, and they also mentioned samo with it and the whole super moon event... teacup friend, if ur reading this, u accidentally inspired me to throw this all up at 2am


End file.
